


Dream SMP REQUESTS

by spoiledsxlk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wing Grooming, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiledsxlk/pseuds/spoiledsxlk
Summary: 💭Requests are currently open!💭A book where I make Oneshots based off what you guys request!Please read the rules before requesting.Uploads hopefully will be daily.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. 💭REQUEST PAGE!💭

I will not write about smut, sorry. I don’t feel comfortable doing that, considering that there will (most likely) be people requesting Oneshots with minors. I don’t want to have a one-shot book with smut and minors being mentioned if that makes sense. If you want smut, please go somewhere else.

Respect a creator’s boundaries. If they have said that they are explicitly uncomfortable with something, please do not overstep it.

I will do fluff and angst, however, not angst to do with topics like non-con, suicide/suicidal thoughts, or any heavy topics like that. Also, I will write about ships, just don’t overstep anything.

To request, please tell me what you want in detail, and I will try to get to it. Please remember I have the right to decline a request if anything makes me uncomfortable.

**I need detail to understand what I’m writing, not just “(character) and (character) fluff”. This is important because it tells me what you want. Requests with no detail will be ignored.** **Prompt List**

**•Day 1:** Preening ( **Tommy & Sam**)

****•Day 2:** **

**Day 3:**

**Day 4:**

**Day 5:**

**Day 6:**

**Day 7:**

**Day 8:**

**Day 9:**

**Day 10:**


	2. Preening (Tommy & Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: yumyyumyume
> 
> Sam helps Tommy with his wing problems.

“Okay,” Sam looks him up and down, from his head to his toes to the two plumy cream-white wings growing on his back. “You have wings.”

From the few weeks that Sam had invited the blonde teenager and his friend to live with him, Tommy’s wings had started to sprout. At first, they were small, sticking out like rugged branches of a tree. As the days progressed, however, they grew, feather by feather, until they were a mattered ruff on the teen’s back. 

At first, Sam hadn’t noticed the changes. Then poor thing had stayed in bed for countless days, complaining about how his back was starting to hurt. Sam thought it was from the kid’s poor posture, but then he had seen the wings and everything had clicked.

Tommy hums his agreement. “I felt weird and heavy this morning. I knew I was going to grow them, because, y’know, I had noticed when they were little, but... I didn’t know they grew until...” the teen trails off and gives his messy wings a flap, only for him to wince in pain.

Sam openly cringes at the teenager’s pain. He sits down on the bed, which creaks pitifully underneath his weight, and reaches out to grab Tommy’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. “I know this is... strange and scary, but we’re going to take this one step at a time, okay bud? I’ll be right here with you.”

Tommy looks at him with so much belief that it nearly makes Sam’s heart melt. The day he had allowed both Tommy and Tubbo to stay in his home, he had stopped them from choosing their rooms and held both of them by the shoulder.

“Stay here for as long as you’d like,” he had told them. “This can be your permanent home. No more presidents. No more war. Just a happy life. As long as I’m around, I’m going to protect you. _Both_ of you.”

And both of them looked up at him, swallowing every word he said. They never said anything about it, but Sam knew they both were thinking about the life they should have had instead of being forced into war.

 _But they both have each one life left,_ a small part of his brain countered. _What happens if one of them dies? What happens to the other?_

 _That won’t happen,_ Sam strikes back. _I_ won’t _make it happen. As long as these teenagers are under my roof, they are under my protection._

“Okay, good,” Sam hums, getting his hand off the teen’s shoulder. “I think I have some sort of idea about what’s going on, but I have to touch your wings. Is that okay?” 

Tommy looked at him skeptically and Sam frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know. It feels weird whenever someone touches them. Can you... can you at least tell me what you’re going to do first?” 

“Weird how?” Sam prompts gently. “Like weird in an awkward way? Are you in pain? Does it hurt whenever you touch them?”

“Not in a bad way, it’s just... I don’t know how to describe it. I guess you can say it’s like someone’s playing with your hair or someone’s rubbing your back and you get that weird tingly sensation down your spine. I think I’m not used to having wings. I think- _I don’t know_ ,” the teen whines, frustrated.   
  
“It’s okay, Toms. We’ll get through this together, okay?” Sam soothed. He hoped he could at least take away some of the pain. He hated seeing the younger male hurt. “I’m just going to run my fingers through your wings a few times to make sure nothing is sprained or broken and check for any loose feathers. And get rid of things that shouldn’t be there. Is that okay?”

Tommy nodded slowly, flipping himself around so that his back was facing Sam and his wings were presented to him. The teen shudders as Sam’s fingertips brush against his wings. He had heard of preening from Quackity and Phil and how they would have to pluck out the useless feathers in their wings to keep them from being weighed down. Maybe that’s what he needed to do to help Tommy.

Sam hesitates, fingers staying where they are. But Tommy doesn’t pull away, only puffs out his feathers and Sam takes that as his cue. He rolls the feathers in his fingers, rolling them side to side. He doesn’t have any clue what he’s doing, but he figures he must have been doing something right whenever a crumpled feather falls daintily from the wings and Tommy sighed, almost as if he were relieved.

”You okay?” Sam laughs, and Tommy nodded.

”Yeah. It feels comfortable, that’s all.”

Sam chuckles and continues his work. Occasionally, his hands run against little bumps of newly-growing feathers and Tommy winces, his wings twitching. Sam makes sure he pays attention to all the places that make Tommy flinch and hiss through gritted teeth, massaging out cramps and taking out sore muscles.

Halfway through the session, Sam had asked Tommy how he was doing, which resulted in an “‘M okay”. Tommy had gone slack in his arms, which assured Sam that he wasn’t hurting him. 

He continued brushing and plucking until Tommy’s bed was just a mass of feathers. Sam got up and with the help of Tommy, they discarded the feathers in the bin next to Tommy’s bed. Once they were done, Sam had noticed that Tommy had looked more peaceful and weightless- much like the mattered mess, he was a few hours before.

“How’re we feeling now, champ?” Sam asks. “Feeling any better?”

Tommy shrugs. “I feel less heavy, that’s for sure.” He rolls his shoulders and flexes his groomed wings experimentally. 

Sam smiles and ruffles the teen’s hair. “Good to hear, champ.”

“Hey!” Tommy protested, pulling away.

Sam smiled. “Hey,” he greeted back, smugly.

“Fuck you,” the teen hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Stop copying me.”

“Aww, Tommy, I love you too!” He said, and then he laughed, and then soon, Tommy joined in, eyes lighting up and a bright grin on his face.

And as Tommy laughed, a part of Sam’s brain chimed, _I want to keep you happy. I will be you and Tubbo’s protector. Nothing will hurt you or Tubbo. You don’t have to have any more battle scars.  
_

_And I mean it._

_Nothing will come into between the two of you again._


End file.
